ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Art Style for Godzilla B.C.
Attention all Godzilla fans Me, Coolot, Torontonian, Baragon35, Sonic, and Fishbird are making an animated direct-to-video film titled Godzilla B.C. (and yes it is tied in with the MonsterVerse), it is a Ray Harryhausen-esque prequel set during prehistoric times exploring how primitive humans survived against the Titans, humanity's first encounter with Godzilla, and how their relationship with Godzilla was christened. It would have an anime art style and it would animated by the Japanese animation studio Madhouse (who you all probably know for being the studio behind Ace o Nerae! ''(produced by Tokyo Movie), Wicked City, ''Ninja Scroll, Perfect Blue, Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, Trigun, Di Gi Charat, Black Lagoon, Death Note, Paprika, Wolf Children, the first season of One-Punch Man, the first Beyblade anime series, Dragon Drive, Hunter × Hunter, YAWARA!, Master Keaton, Monster, Tokyo Babylon, two versions of X (a theatrical movie and a TV series), Cardcaptor Sakura, Chobits and CLAMP in Wonderland. Anyway me and my friends are having trouble picking which art style would fit the film, so place your votes on which anime movie or TV series the art style of Godzilla B.C. should be based on. What art style of what movie or show should the art style of Godzilla B.C. be based on? Nobody's Boy: Remi (1977–1978) Treasure Island (1978–1979) Galactic Patrol Lensman (1984–1985) Yawara! (1989–1992) DNA² (1994) Azuki-chan (1995–1998) Trigun (1998) Cardcaptor Sakura (1998–2000) Master Keaton (1998–2000) Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden (1998–1999) Super Doll Licca-chan (1998–1999) Pet Shop of Horrors (1999) Jubei-chan: The Secret of the Lovely Eyepatch (1999) Di Gi Charat (1999–2001) Reign: The Conqueror (1999) Magic User's Club (1999) Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V (1999–2000) Boogiepop Phantom (2000) Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2000) Hidamari no Ki (2000) Sakura Wars (2000) Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting! (2000–2002) Beyblade (2001) Galaxy Angel (2001–2004) Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2001) Chance Pop Session (2001) Magical Meow Meow Taruto (2001) X (2001–2002) Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2001) Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2002) Chobits (2002) Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (2002) Pita-Ten (2002) Dragon Drive (2002–2003) Hanada Shōnen Shi (2002–2003) Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2002) Rizelmine (2002) Mirage of Blaze (2002) Ninja Scroll: The Series (2003) Texhnolyze (2003) Gungrave (2003–2004) Gunslinger Girl (2003–2004) Uninhabited Planet Survive! (2003–2004) Di Gi Charat Nyo! (2003–2004) Gokusen (2004) Jubei-chan: The Counter Attack of Siberia Yagyu (2004) Paranoia Agent (2004) Tenjho Tenge (2004) Monster (2004–2005) BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2004–2005) Sweet Valerian (2004) Strawberry 100% (2005) Akagi (2005–2006) Paradise Kiss (2005) Oku-sama wa Joshi Kōsei (2005) Kiba (2006–2007) Strawberry Panic! (2006) NANA (2006–2007) The Story of Saiunkoku (2006–2008) Black Lagoon (2006) Yume Tsukai (2006) Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin (2006–2007) Kemonozume (2006) A Spirit of the Sun (2006) Death Note (2006–2007) Tokyo Tribe 2 (2006–2007) Claymore (2007) Oh! Edo Rocket (2007) Princess Resurrection (2007) Dennō Coil (2007) Devil May Cry (2007) Shigurui (2007) Gyakkyō Burai Kaiji (2007–2008) Neuro: Supernatural Detective (2007–2008) Mokke (2007–2008) MapleStory (2007–2008) Ani*Kuri15 (animated sequence) (2007–2008) Chi's Sweet Home (2008–2009) Allison & Lillia (2008) Kamen no Maid Guy (2008) Top Secret ~The Revelation~ (2008) Kaiba (2008) Ultraviolet: Code 044 (2008) Casshern Sins (2008–2009) Kurozuka (2008) Mōryō no Hako (2008) One Outs (2008–2009) Stitch! (2008–2010) Chaos;Head (2008) Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger (2009) Rideback (2009) Sōten Kōro (2009) Needless (2009) Kobato (2009–2010) Aoi Bungaku (2009) Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin (2010) The Tatami Galaxy (2010) Highschool of the Dead (2010) Marvel Anime (2010–2011) Gyakkyō Burai Kaiji: Hakairoku-hen (2011) Hunter × Hunter (2011–2014) Chihayafuru (2011–present) The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2012) Btooom! (2012) Photo Kano (2013) Sunday Without God (2013) Hajime no Ippo: Rising (2013–2014) Ace of Diamond (2013–2016) Magical Warfare (2014) The Irregular at Magic High School (2014) No Game No Life (2014) Hanayamata (2014) Parasyte -the maxim- (2014–2015) Death Parade (2015) My Love Story!! (2015) Overlord (2015–present) One-Punch Man (2015) Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) Alderamin on the Sky (2016) All Out!! (2016–2017) ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) A Place Further than the Universe (2018) Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card (2018) Waka Okami wa Shōgakusei! (2018) Mr. Tonegawa: Middle Management Blues (2018) Boogiepop and Others (2019) Ace of Diamond Act II (2019–2020) Afterlost (2019) No Guns Life (TBA) The Fantastic Adventures of Unico (1981) Natsu e no Tobira (1981) Haguregumo (1982) Harmagedon (1983) Unico in the Island of Magic (1983) Barefoot Gen (1983) Lensman (1984) The Dagger of Kamui (1985) Barefoot Gen 2 (1986) Phoenix: Ho-ō (1986) Toki no Tabibito: Time Stranger (1986) Wicked City (1987) Neo Tokyo (1987) Twilight of the Cockroaches (1987) Legend of the Galactic Heroes: My Conquest is the Sea of Stars (1988) A Wind Named Amnesia (1990) Urusei Yatsura: Always, My Darling (1991) Ninja Scroll (1993) Anne no Nikki (1995) Memories (segment Stink Bomb) (1995) Yawara! Special - Zutto Kimi no Koto ga (1996) X (1996) Perfect Blue (1997) Clover (1999) Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie (1999) Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2000) Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) Metropolis (2001) Millennium Actress (2001) Di Gi Charat - A Trip to the Planet (2001) WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 (2002) Hajime no Ippo: Champion Road (2003) Nasu: Summer in Andalusia (2003) Tokyo Godfathers (2003) The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (2006) Paprika (2006) Cinnamon the Movie (2007) Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) Forest of Piano (2007) Hells (2008) Summer Wars (2009) Mai Mai Miracle (2009) Redline (2009) Yona Yona Penguin (2009) Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2010) The Tibetan Dog (2011) The Princess and the Pilot (2011) Wolf Children (2012) Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge (2013) Death Billiards (2013) Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission (2013) No Game, No Life Zero (2017) Kimi no Koe wo Todoketai (2017) Category:Voting Pages Category:Godzilla